History update
2016 February 2nd 2016: Every Build Exists was created, starting development. September 24th 2016: Every Build Exists was now open alpha. This was a great change in EBE. December 9th 2016: EBE's Update 1 video is released, bringing people into EBE. 2017 January 9th 2017: EBE's Update 2 video is released. January 11th 2017: Version 218 is released. Added some packs such as the Christmas 2016 pack. Fixed lots of bugs. January 14th 2017: Beta is added; Xadd and Hashbrown were gived beta for creating channel on YouTube or creating website about EBE. February 1st 2017: Version 218.1 is released, finally fixing flipped worlds, being them in the shop now. Christmas 2016 is moved to classic. Fixed lots of bugs. March 13th 2017: Version 219 is released, adding new blocks and the smilies Doctor and Nurse. Fixed lots of bugs. March 14th 2017: Changed loading screen. Magic is added to the game. March 15th 2017: IGUESTI gets demodded and permanently banned for abusing moderator power. He banned almost every players for 99999 hours. March 25th 2017: Version 219.1 is released. Tons of old packs from Everybody Edits are added to the game. Lots of bugs are fixed. April 1st 2017: April Fools: all items are now Black and White except for some special blocks. Mr. Weird Smile is on every world. April 2nd 2017: New smilies and blocks, magic chances are lowered to prevent magic generators. April Fools ended. Fixed some bugs. http://everybuildexists.boards.net/thread/29/2nd-april-update-easter-news April 3rd 2017: New shop items. Some minor bugs are fixed. http://everybuildexists.boards.net/thread/30/april-mini-update-patches-good April 12th 2017: New pack called Hospital and new blocks, along with a new smiley, Patient. Some bugs got fixed. http://everybuildexists.boards.net/thread/47/12th-april-builders-dream April 30th 2017: New blocks and smilies and campaigns get added (Tutorial and Easter) along with new badges. Fixed some bugs, incluiding a really old one. http://everybuildexists.boards.net/thread/115/30th-april-huge-update-campaigns May 13th 2017: EBE's Update 3 video is released. June 24th 2017: V221 is released; new blocks and smileys were added, features, and a new campaign, "Summer". A lot of bugs were fixed. Hotfix #1 was shortly released after, with world portals now showing foreign worlds' titles. http://everybuildexists.boards.net/thread/274/23rd-massive-update-gravitional-attractions August 1st 2017: V222 is released; Puzzle Pack campaign was added alongside with new blocks and smileys on the shop. This update was 100% EBE-Exclusive, and is now recommended as a use to show new players EBE's features. The main hits of this update were win doors and gates and slow effect. A lot of bugs were also fixed. http://everybuildexists.boards.net/thread/351/1st-august-2017-ebe-exclusive August 3rd 2017: EBE's Update 4 video is released. August 24th 2017: Fanboy I was gived to the some players. December 31st 2017: V223 is released; Puzzle Pack II campaign was added alongside with new blocks and smileys on the shop. http://everybuildexists.boards.net/thread/450/1-2018-ebe-revive 2018 January 1st 2018: Campaign Puzzle Pack II was temporarily removed. January 6th 2018: V224 is released and Oriental package was added. Campaign Puzzle Pack II was re-added. This last update to the EBE. April 20th 2018: EBE was discontinued and will not longer getting updated. Block Universe will be official Discord channel. http://everybuildexists.boards.net/thread/459/block-universal-sequel-ebe December 8th 2018: The first Fanboys II were being gived. 2019 May 1st 2019: EBE was shut downed and don't works anymore due to new project in EE.